


Mo Mo Moon.

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: 预警：舔舐；公共场所口交暗示；其实没有车。





	Mo Mo Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：舔舐；公共场所口交暗示；其实没有车。

展正希不是傻子。

 

“不要摆出一脸欠揍的表情。”

 

夏天是热的，这话是凉的。传进见一耳里时，他一直强努着的嘴松了松。大宝贝在跟他说话，怎么能不应。

 

“恩。”

 

先从喉里挤出一声。这电梯的灯贼亮，看着他脸上火烧火烧，心里蹦跳蹦跳，裆里小宝贝乱嚎叫。他对他的大宝贝一向坦诚，毫不虚假。

 

“因为太高兴了，你第一次答应我出来看电影...”

 

顿一下。

 

“所以我...”

 

他将脸顺着眼珠的方向偏过，说，还是不说，说，说，说？

 

“所以我...”

 

不行，这个侧脸真的、真的太他妈帅了。

 

“你低头看一下。”

 

说着，见一就拉开了裤头，食指一指他的小宝贝，亮给他的大宝贝看。

 

......

 

抠门的商场是三伏天的空气，裤头扯开的风带进来时温温暖暖，可见一不再热了。滋啦在背上的冷汗浇的他透心凉，甚至还在瑟瑟发抖。他捂着裆，眼泪是憋了回去。大宝贝对小宝贝一如既往够狠的。

 

他们走出电梯，一前一后，一个平步青云，一人踉跄跛脚。但走在后面的那个还是坚强的去取了票，买了爆米花，端着可乐，做完全套。所以他们进场时，已经开场快五分钟了。

 

# “It's another day of sun ”（又是阳光明媚是一天） 【04Min 18s】

 

# ‘Sun，sun，sun，sun’

 

还，还有片头曲？还正是高潮？他们站在门口看着屏幕，直到汽车的嘟嘟鸣声将他们也催进。

 

踮脚，踮脚，小心翼翼。却发现...

 

“我们包场了？”

 

见一惊讶道。

 

“除非有人比你还墨迹”

 

展正希拍了下他的肩头，找到自己的位置坐下。

 

他们当然是挨在一起坐，在正中间。

 

见一乐呵呵的抱着爆米花跟上，心里甜的呀，他刚刚哪里受伤了来着？

 

“我的天！这女人眼睛怎么这么大！”

 

见一抓爆米花的手一顿，继续往嘴里塞。

 

“会掉下来吧”

 

嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱。

 

“展希希你觉得我去开个眼角怎么样？”

 

说着，脸就朝向展正希，嘎吱的声音正对着耳鼓，甜馨的味道直冲鼻腔。

 

所以，当那个真的很墨迹的观众走进来时，正好撞见了即将会发生暴力的一幕。她瞅了瞅手中的票，弯身弓腰避过他们，选择了离门更近的后排。

 

# “Taht someone in the crowd”（人潮中的某人） 【12min 01s】

 

展正希是有些尴尬的。他松了拳头。认真的看了旁边捂着头，假装一本正经看屏幕的男人。压低着，用气声说道：

 

“能好好看？”

 

“能能能。”

 

他对象回着急切又干净。展正希满意的点了点头，收回了身子。

 

而此时，见一捂着头的手却悄悄收紧，成拳，攥上了自己头发。嘴紧抿着像回到了电梯里，忍耐着什么，阻挡着什么。耳边是没了呼吸，可那炙热的气流打在上面的印记却总不消散。他的耳朵是麻着，心里是痒着，下体是肿着。它们通通都在发红，发涨，发颤，蠢蠢欲动，为之疯狂。

 

这太不公平了。

 

见一僵着身子，眼直盯屏幕。是灯红酒绿，是善男信女，是纸醉金迷，浮光掠影。

 

# "Is someone in the crowd the only thing you really see ？"（你的双眼 是否仅仅瞩目着人潮中的某人） 【13min 45s】

 

他偏过头，只要是一点点小的弧度，他就能看见他。鼻尖，嘴唇，睫毛，都是他的。再过一点，刘海，眼睛，额骨。还想继续的话，他就不得不像后偏移身子，才能将他的耳朵再装入。他自然不会这么做。这太过于显眼，何况还是要远离他的前提，就更不可能了。见一将视线移回。

 

# "Watching while the world keeps spinning 'round" （世界瞬息万变 你却岿然不动）【13min 59s】

 

他会想，这其中有回忆，也有想象。他会想到清晨见面时他额上的薄汗，在想象中他替他抹去时手上湿热的触感。他会想在那天夜晚他嘴唇触在自己嘴唇上的柔软，在想象里他舌头探入进去的高温。他会想到那些不止一次将他扑倒、搂入怀中的温暖，在想象里他们肌肤赤裸坦诚时的真正温度。那肯定会是滚烫的，见一想。他不由的向上顶了下胯部，做的就好像是这个坐姿引起的不适一样。裤子有摩擦到他正熊熊燃烧的宝贝，他眯着眼睛，他想到那一定会比这更热。他知道，展正希的体温一向比他高。

 

冬天时，你靠近他，他好暖，好暖，握着他的手就像捧着热水袋，揉着他的骨节，搓着他的掌心，贪婪的冰手在上面来回扭动，你不会想放开。天黑时，你靠近他，他好亮，好亮，他不会让你牵着他的手，可你即使闭上眼也如受到北斗星的牵引。他的脚步，他的呼吸，他的气味...

 

# “Someone in the crowd could be the one you need to know”（人潮中的某人 也许就是生命中的贵人）【15min 07s】

 

扑咚一声。水花溅起。见一就像被屏幕里的水给泼过，一个激灵。入眼的是水，水雾，水珠，水泡声，咕噜，咕噜咕噜。欢呼，雀跃，掌声，踏脚。镜头越转越快，浮上沉下，急啊，快啊，色彩斑斓时，他朝回望去，他再胆小，也不会去躲过他，怎么会，怎么会呢。

 

“你没事吧。”

 

# “To be found ”（绽放光芒） 【15min 28s】

 

人声吟唱，烟花绽放。见一张了张嘴，又紧抿着嚅动，最后是贴在了那张温热的手背上，他蹭了又蹭，将比他体温还高的眼泪留在他的掌心，声音哑哑糯糯。

 

“没事，我没事希希。”

 

他乘着他还没抽回手之前就抽出了脸，水汪眼睛，黑暗下一清二楚。他看着展正希，看着他微皱起的眉头，看着他还没有怒意的眼睛，他紧了紧握着的手，拇指在掌心上搓移，留下的湿漉是他的泪痕。他将吻从指骨上移去，手哆哆嗦嗦的朝下带着，颤抖的声线跟在身后：

 

“原谅我，希希。”

 

展正希在碰到那个有硬度的高温物体时，全身的汗毛是要炸立起来的。他是不是应该就在这个时候屈指一抓，断了祸害？不，这其实真的就是妖魔鬼怪吧，能在这个时候勃起......不，应该说还在勃起，是刚刚那一脚踹的太轻了？

 

“我、我试过了，可它真的不听话”

 

见一压低的嗓子说着，这显得他更是委屈，楚楚可怜。甚至吸鼻子的声音都在耳边响起，受惯的展正希自然的将头偏过，让见一想凑近耳边的话落在空中：

 

“帮帮我，展希希。”

 

灯光暗了下来，只聚焦在一人身上。（24：00）

 

悠长的钢琴响起时，或许会有个爆发，也许就这样绵绵下去，都有可能。屏幕里在琴键上跳动的手是灵巧而有力，你手中的那只丝毫不逊色，却安然不动，直到音乐声在爆点停止，仍然没有。

 

你期待着，连同跟着女主一起下咽着口水。你能够想到的最大可能，是被抓到蛋碎，这样的自知让你的手心从一开始就不住的冒汗，却仍抓的紧实。其实也不会太紧，只要对方使劲一挣，你当然不会坚持，不会强迫。

 

热烘烘，热烘烘着。

 

# “You be tripping” （你才错了）【26：44】

 

“就这样解决？”

 

随着女主坚硬着回答，他终于等来了他大宝贝的回话。可手却离开了他的跨上，但至少，没有把他的手甩下，这就够见一如夏天太阳一般灿烂了，虽然这可够毒辣的。

 

见一又向上挺了下跨，让自己坐的更端正一些，好与展正希齐平。除了一只手，他什么也没给他。见一先从食指的骨节开始，他轻轻啃咬着，从某些角度上来看，他的确有着洁癖，但就像那些准许州官放火的特例，他的心理是有针对性的将人净化，就好比如展正希。

 

他爱他。甚至包括住了他分泌出的汗液。特别是在他激烈的打完球后，他从没有忍住不给他一个拥抱的想法。一个胜利的庆祝拥抱，一个失败的鼓励拥抱，一个兄弟间毫不需要掩饰的拥抱。只是在拥抱时，他总会有着不似兄弟间的小动作。例如在颈间深呼吸，比如不小心越过衣摆的手。又甜又咸。他的舌尖环过指根，他已经将他的食指含入口中。

 

#“That hypnotize me through” （彻底地使我沉醉其中） 【29min 10s】

 

展正希没有想到见一真的会出格到这一步。手僵在他的口中，自然弯曲的指尖，碰在最里面柔软的牙肉上。他不由得会想起陪他去拔智齿的那个上午，充斥诊房间的打磨声，钻孔声……这让他的指尖忽然一颤，能动了。

 

“喂——”

 

# “And I ran，I ran so far away”【29min 19s】

 

尝试抽出来的手指是在第一节就被咬住。他看着见一挑眼看着他，全然不顾他眼里的警告，拖着他的掌尾将手指又推进。

 

柔软的嘴唇缓慢的摩擦着他的指根，随着逐渐深入，传达在指尖上的温度愈来愈高温，就像任何一片不对外展示、接触的隐秘之地一样，又湿又热又柔软。展正希忽然觉得头皮一炸，像破土而出般的龟裂，以点到面，阵阵发麻。他该断然的拒绝，再坚决，再坚定一点。不该这样放任，由着他。由着他拖着自己的手，深入舌面深处，由着他将上面布满他的唾液，由着他全根拔出时扯出如藕断的银丝。

 

展正希抽了口气。

 

“嘘，希希乖，不然后面的人会发现噢。”

 

# “I couldn't get away” （然而我始终无法抽身离开） 【29min 30s】

 

展正希的眉头微皱着，紧合的腮帮显示他正咬着牙，生气了吗？可他没有动。是困惑吗？可他没说话。见一再低头，将他其余的四指逐一亲吻过去，不是蜻蜓点水，是吮着指节上的肉，小心的不发出任何声响。耳边摇滚，烈日激扬。他知道，他的展正希丰富多彩，像夏日里的天空，春天的草坪，大片的蓝色，绿色下，没有单调。即使他展露出来时，连眉头都从来没有夸张的绞在一起过，但只要你敢看着他的双眼，去直视他，那儿从来没有掩饰。

 

愠怒、困惑、不甘、失落……磊磊落落，坦坦荡荡的盛在那，他不说的，并不是他要默不作声，失声否认。见一含着他的腕骨，另一只手来到跨前，不紧不慢，力度温柔的搓揉着自己。就像他对待齿间珍宝的一样温柔。这只宝贝的右手，跟他打过球，为他打过架，帮他拧过水瓶，还有几次为数不多的手淫……鼻尖蹭过他的掌心，嗅到的，全是、全是他的味道，他贪婪，他珍惜，他伸出舌尖一点点舔舐，沿着手纹，逆着路线……

 

口水是沿着小臂缓缓流下，聚在肘骨，最后和关节一起粘在了扶手上。展正希感到从未停止过的酥麻一路下震，直到他舔到腕心，咬上静脉时，到达了顶点。见一感受到他对象的手忽然一抖，然后耳边传来：

 

“你好了没。”

 

这声音显然已经没了耐心。

 

# “A silver shine that stretches to the sea”（海天相接处银光闪闪）【34min 39s】

 

见一抬着发红的双眼，已经不似之前被水浸出的桃红，这是更深一步，又艳又沉。他想向前倾移，想咬住他宝贝已经发红的耳廓，想、想......他嚅动着双唇，将展正希的手重新带到他的跨前，那已经比之前大上许多，许多，挤着他的眼角想要重新泛上泪光，他将话说着委委屈屈，好像他也很焦急那样。

 

“没、没有希希，它、出不来......”

 

展正希的手指颤抖，他在尽力的克制自己不去下力，不去捏爆这个淫贼败类。他知道在这上面他也有失误，电梯上的那一脚要么就该重点，以绝后患。要么就不该踹上，让他自己去厕所里解决。踹个不轻不重，落得现在这样，他又不是不知道这家伙有多没脸没皮。展正希想着，衡量着，考虑着，想怎样解决时——却忽然被手上传来的更直接的炙热给震的冒了一身冷汗。

 

# “What a waste of a lovely night”（如此良辰 真煞风景）【36min 12s】

 

见一压着他的手，动作敏捷又有力，他自然知道机会不多，就像屏幕上的华灯夜景，你能看得见太阳下沉的速度。他再一次发出请求，没了柔糯，压低的哭腔变成喑哑，不颤抖的声线诚诚恳恳。

 

“我真的想要你，展正希。”

 

这话，是雀跃的音乐也遮不住的真心实意。

 

展正希他该怎么做，他能怎么做？优柔寡断，犹犹豫豫，不是像他这样的男孩该有的。但谁又能在心知面对着怎样汹涌的情绪，却被小心翼翼的温柔包裹中做到冷酷无情、无动于衷？搏动的心脏在为全身输送着血液，它们滚烫，它们奔腾。它们不是铁石。

 

“你把手拿开。”

 

见一听话，他的话他怎么会不听，只要是他的声音他都会装进耳里。他把手从自己的裤头里撤出，另一侧的手在腿边拽拳，力气用到骨节泛白。冷气打到很足的影厅，让他的手显得冰凉。他盯着屏幕，踢踏舞鞋有节奏，而他的心没有，混乱着，忐忑着。直到舞蹈结束时，见一也没感受到另一只手的离去。这.....

 

他的心情就如同男主那样，遇上心上人的甜蜜。甜蜜。

 

展正希的手，他称赞过无数次，夸奖过无数次，或光明正大，或偷偷摸摸的握过好多次，他熟悉他的掌纹比他自己的都还清楚，好多年过去了，他的指腹上都轻轻的布上了一层薄茧，不再是中学稚嫩的学生仔，可手淫的技巧却不见有什么特殊的长进，还是他们青涩时的套路。只不过已经割过包皮的他让他省了些步骤。他握着根部，局限的裤内给他提供不了多少空间，还是有些不同的。

 

“我、我可以脱......”

 

“闭嘴！”

 

展正希打断了见一的话，同为男人他当然知道阴囊紧缩的见一很快就能到达高潮了，他本不需要更多的动作带来刺激，他按部就班着律动着，可却迟迟等不来反应。

 

“你他妈还要多久？”

 

“我、我不知道啊希希......”

 

见一他略微的仰长了脖子，看向展正希的脸上是一脸无奈又急切，只是微挑起的眉头有出卖他。可展正希没注意。他不会知道，仅仅只要是他温度的触碰，对见一来说就是想射就能射的程度。可见一当然不会、不想这样轻易的结束。心里擂鼓着，血液奔腾的就像之前被丢进雨林里的任何一个深夜，危机四伏，他不得不昼伏夜出，让自己成为更为危险的那个。他也害怕，也恐惧，怕死会要了命，对失去的恐惧比深夜更狰狞。他看着展正希，展正希额角迸出的汗液，他想抬手帮他拭去，他也的确这样做了。不得不变成亡命之徒那样用绝望赌上一切去赢，去抢，去夺，把他的希望给挣出来。

 

“你不准叫。”

 

展正希忽然回头看他。他的心脏有一瞬间是窒息的。之后他感受到覆在自己胯前的手撤去。影厅开的很足的冷气瞬间钻入，他看着展正希的眼睛，用右手将自己的嘴捂住，朝他使命的点头。他不知道他要做什么，但只要是他的话，他都听，都听。

 

随后，展正希低下了头，他被一个柔软的空间被包裹住，那里温暖，那里炙热，那是展正希的温度，那是展正希的口腔。

 

意识到这里时，见一不得不将另一只也紧紧的捂上嘴，双目的泪水淌进两手缝隙间。

 

# City of stars,

星光之城啊

 

# are you shining just for me?

你是否只愿为我闪耀

 

# City of stars,

星光之城啊

 

# There's so much that I can't see.

世间有太多不可明了

 

# Who knows,

谁又能明了

 

# Is this the start of something wonderful and new,

这究竟是一切美好即将降临的某个预兆

 

# Or one more dream that I cannot make true?

还是又一个终将成空的黄粱梦晓?

 

【48min】

 

华灯初上，海边落目。电影开始了。

 

END.

 

【后记】 

 

电影结束时，我是等到前排那对狗男男走出影厅时才起身。虽然不知道他们究竟有看进多少，但这部电影真是...... 我又抹了一把眼角，确认上面没有什么可疑的痕迹后，才独自走出商场。这时天都黑了。

 

这城市里树是很多的，耳边沙沙的响着，风在脸上是舒服，但我还是害怕着将眼睛眯了起来，继续向前走。可沙尘的轻浮小巧啊，是再细眼缝也躲不过的。我不得不变成满眼泪花的继续向前。

 

视野模糊间，我视乎又看见了那对见鬼的狗男男。

 

“你怎么还在哭！”

 

“我、我、电影实在太感人了啊希希。”

 

“哦。”

 

“你都不为他们感到可惜吗？”

 

“挺好的。”

 

“......我不会放弃你的。”

 

“哦。”

 

“你这是默认啦？！”

 

我想努力睁开眼，却挡不住连连刺痛，又是赶紧咪成了一条缝。朦胧间，我看见浅色头发随风舞着，飘着，就像那个人的肢体动作一样。

 

“我能抱抱你嘛希希~~”

 

“滚。”

 

“那、那牵个手总行吧。”

 

“走开。”

 

啊......

 

今天的风儿，好喧嚣啊。

 

真 · END.


End file.
